User talk:AndyP96
Hi, AndyP96, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Derple (Talk) 20:57, September 23, 2009 Editing I'm glad to see you're adding pages and content, however you need to makes sure you're adhering to our style guidelines and not erasing other people's work. Don't remove existing content on the page when you're editing, just add what you want to say. The wiki is a collaborative effort, so each page isn't meant to be rewritten by a different editor over and over. Other than that, please try to categorize your pages appropriately so we know where they belong. For instance, if you make a page for a mission in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, you should put [[:Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions]] on it. It would also be very helpful if you named the images you upload with an abbreviation of which game they apply to in the title. Sorry if that seems like a lot to know, but it takes some serious work to keep all the pages in the wiki looking the same. Oh, I also forgot to mention that none of the pages should be written in past tense about what 47 has done. There are multiple ways to approach every mission, so we're more interested in cataloging all the methods and strategies, rather than writing one definitive "story" about what 47 did. Let me know if you need any help or further instruction. Good luck and thanks for the contributions! — Derple (talk) 15:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, please take a look at the changes I'm making to your pages, and start incorporating them into future edits. I really shouldn't have to come in and clean up every single one of your contributions. To be specific, don't put a heading at the top of the page mirroring the page's name, don't put any information on what 47 did during a mission, and do categorize your pages. Thanks, — Derple (talk) 16:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) HITMAN WHERE DID U GET A PICTURE OF "MR.47" IN A ARMY UNIFORM? HOW AND WHAT MISSION IS IT ON THE 4 GAMES OF HITMAN? Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC)